


Чем сердце успокоится

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак неожиданно узнает, что Клауд в него влюблен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем сердце успокоится

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф. Бессмысленный и беспощадный =)

Холод по ночам стоял собачий, после дневного зноя это было особенно неприятно.  
Пустыня, черти б ее драли.  
Зак, конечно, солджер, но все-таки не киборг. Стучать зубами от холода ночь напролет ему не нравилось, да и расходовать лишние калории на поддержание нормальной температуры тела при их скудном рационе было расточительно.  
Поэтому, когда остановились на ночлег и установили палатку, он раскатал и полностью расстегнул оба спальника, а потом состыковал их в один здоровый двуспальный мешок.  
— Это что за конструкция? — подозрительно поинтересовался Клауд.  
— Теплосберегающая, — ответил Зак. — Надоело мерзнуть. Что ты так смотришь? Не бойся, приставать не буду, — добавил он с коротким смешком.  
— А зря, — негромко сказал Клауд и, посмотрев на озадаченное лицо друга, отчаянно покраснел.  
«Нечаянно сказал вслух то, что думал, — сообразил Зак. — Ну и дела-а-а... И давно это он, интересно?»  
Он растерянно почесал макушку:  
— Слушай... ну, прости, я же не знал.  
Зак живо представил себе, как тяжело было все это время влюбленному Клауду скрывать свои чувства. Бедняга.  
Случайное признание друга его не шокировало — мало ли, у кого какие предпочтения. В подразделении солджеров быстро разучаешься удивляться. Но самого Зака к парням никогда не тянуло, так что он совершенно не был готов к такому повороту событий:  
— Что ж теперь делать-то?  
— Да ничего, — буркнул Клауд, отворачиваясь. — Забудь. Я ничего не говорил, ты ничего не слышал. И ты ни в чем не виноват. Это я идиот.  
Он отошел и принялся рыться в своем рюкзаке, сидя на корточках.  
Зак разобрал двуспальный мешок обратно на два одиночных и подумал, что находиться рядом с Клаудом отныне будет ужасно сложно.  
Теперь и не ткнешь его под ребра просто так, и по макушке не потреплешь, не говоря уже про дружеские объятия. Любой тактильный контакт будет нежелателен, потому что Зак теперь знает.  
А Клауд будет отдаляться от него, отгораживаться, чтобы ненароком не сказать еще что-нибудь неловкое, чтобы не мозолить глаза, не навязываться и не мешать его интрижкам с девицами.  
И чтобы не было так больно смотреть на эти интрижки.  
«Какого черта!» — сердито фыркнул Зак про себя.  
С самого их знакомства он относился к Клауду с какой-то необъяснимой симпатией и даже нежностью, просто нежность эта была чуть другого оттенка. Клауд был ему вроде младшего братишки. Младшего и любимого.  
«А какая, собственно, разница? — подумал он. — Вот если бы и правда был родным братом, тогда была бы проблема. Хотя некоторым и на такое наплевать».  
Дружба с Клаудом почему-то была для Зака очень ценной, но дружбе в любом случае конец. Или нет?  
«Если друзья любят друг друга, то спят ли они вместе? А если спят, то продолжают ли оставаться друзьями?»  
Клауд все еще сосредоточенно изучал содержимое своего рюкзака, словно там были заключены великие тайны вселенной — ну или хотя бы башка Дженовы.  
Зак попытался посмотреть на него другим взглядом. Не так, как он смотрел на девчонок — потому что Клауд все-таки не девушка. Но и не так, как раньше — вскользь, безоценочно.  
Ему открылись весьма интересные вещи: что Клауд чертовски красив, и что Зак, вообще-то, совершенно не против попробовать превратить их отношения из дружеских в какие-нибудь еще, если уж Клауду так приспичило.  
Он подошел ближе:  
— Вставай, нехрен на холодном песке сидеть.  
Клауд недоверчиво посмотрел на него снизу вверх, неуверенно взялся за протянутую руку. Зак рывком поднял его — теперь их глаза находились на одном уровне.  
— Знаешь, я, конечно, всегда был по девчонкам, но почему бы...  
— Нет! — вспыхнул Клауд. — Не надо мне твоей благотворительности!  
— Дурак, — улыбнулся Зак и потрепал его по макушке, как раньше. Почти как раньше. Обнял рукой за шею и прислонился лбом ко лбу, прикрыл глаза, прислушался к своим ощущениям.  
Ничего странного. Хорошо, спокойно и правильно, словно всегда так было.  
Клауд замер, не понимая, что происходит и как ему реагировать, но не отстранился. Ждал, что будет дальше.  
Тогда Зак решительно потянулся к его губам и поцеловал.  
Ему понравилось.


End file.
